


Trust

by FujinoLover



Series: Bang Bang [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujinoLover/pseuds/FujinoLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw was not sure how she ended up like this, but she was glad she was the one wearing the strap-on. It would at least wipe the smug smirk off Root’s lips. The moan that would surely replace it was a plus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Translation to Chinese available at [Trust](http://daomeiliu.lofter.com/search?q=trust) by [loveshootlalala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/loveshootlalala/pseuds/loveshootlalala)

 

Shaw was not sure how she ended up like this. It must be something to do with Root’s annoying little smirk, exactly the one she was sporting at the moment, whilst laying on the bed with legs propped apart and one hand teasing her own breast. Shaw was not sure how she ended up like this, but she was glad she was the one wearing the strap-on. It would at least wipe the smug smirk off Root’s lips. The moan that would surely replace it was a plus.

 

“Don’t make me wait, Sameen.”

 

Root had the audacity to stretch one of her legs and toe Shaw on the thigh. Her foot was slapped away, a grunt answered her. Shaw was not fond of sex toys, not when she knew she could make Root scream her name just fine with her tongue and fingers. However, for this particular activity, she would rather use the strap-on than gloving her hand. She had not counted on the condom she had to put on. Being on the unfamiliar side this time around had caused her to fumble slightly. Root and her demand were not helping at all.

 

“Why do I have to use it?”

 

It was a rhetorical question, but Root humored her with an answer anyway. “For hygiene purpose? Unless you want to go and buy another.” Her eyes lit up at the suggestion. “Perhaps you can get me the leather bodysuit too. You have been eyeing it the last time we went—”

 

“Shut up, Root.”

 

Finally, Shaw climbed on the bed and settled between Root’s legs. She pressed her hips down lightly, with enough pressure to leave Root wanting for more. Not one to be objected to teasing, Root raised her hips to meet Shaw’s. The shaft pushed against her clit, before it bent down through the length of her folds. She moaned, hooking one leg around Shaw’s ass to pull her down further. Shaw resisted, but could not stop Root from grinding against her. When Root snaked an arm around her neck, she caved in to the kiss, only to have herself being flipped to her back.

 

Shaw cocked a brow as she watched Root reaching between her legs. “I thought it’s not what we are going to—” It was cut off by a sharp intake of breath, courtesy to Root pushing the dildo down. The base was directly on her throbbing clit, so she could feel every push and pull Root did. “Root,” Shaw warned, albeit a little breathless, after the third time.

 

Root only smiled back. She positioned the tip on her entrance then slowly lowered herself. Shaw stared in fascination as little by little, the black dildo slipped inside. It was small and thin, nothing like the average size of male’s genital, yet she could feel every delicious resistant coming from Root, who was wrapped tightly around it. She waited until the whole length was in and Root finally looked up at her, pupils dilated and lip worried between her teeth.

 

“It has been a while,” Root commented.

 

“A long while,” Shaw agreed, staying still so Root’s body could get used to the intrusion. “Should’ve put some lube first.”

 

“You’re taking too long.”

 

“You’re being impatient.”

 

Root huffed. “Add it later, I can manage now.” To prove her point, she raised up and Shaw studied the black dildo. The small amount of lube coming from the condom had mixed well with Root’s ample arousal.

 

Shaw only rolled her eyes and gripped Root on the hips, bringing her down again. It took several times before they picked up the pace and Shaw began thrusting back in earnest, each time harder than before. It was not long before Root threw her head back, one hand anchored on Shaw’s breast, kneading the flesh and tweaking the nipple whenever she was not too preoccupied with her other hand that was buried under the dark curls on the junction of her legs, busy rubbing her own clit in firm circles. Shaw watched on with hooded eyes. After a minute or so, Root froze; eyes clenched shut as a low moan ripped through her throat.

 

Shaw took the chance to immediately sit up and resume thrusting as best as the position allowed her to. The pressure on her clit intensified and she growled, burying her teeth on Root’s flesh. Root had her arms around Shaw’s neck and shoulder, yanking the hair on the back of her neck and scratching her shoulder blades. The little pain was all Shaw needed to come. Seconds later, she nudged her nose on Root’s smooth cheek, something the latter learnt long ago as a sign of affection, and earned a peck on the lips in return. She then pushed her down before pulling away, groaning in the process. Cuddling was not their thing, but Root lay as close as she could on Shaw’s side.

 

“Still think we need the lube?” Root husked, wiggling her eyebrow at the dildo standing erect between Shaw’s legs. The whole length was coated with her essence and she was quite proud of it.

 

Shaw followed her line of sight and frowned. “Gotta replace the condom.” At Root’s furrowed brows, she added, “It’s easier to tear now.”

 

Being easily adaptable, Shaw replaced the condom with a new one in ease. The previous one tossed haphazardly to somewhere in the common direction of the bathroom. Applying the lubricant was next and she could feel Root’s heavy stare on her without even glancing.

 

“You want to give me a hand?” Shaw asked, offering the tube to Root, which she snatched gleefully.

 

“I thought you’ll never ask.”

 

Unlike what Shaw had expected, Root did not tease her. She squirted out a big dollop of clear gel into the palm of her left hand then spread it all over the dildo methodically. At least until every surface was evenly coated, then her fingers went lower, sneaking underneath the harness. Shaw groaned when the soft pad of Root’s fingers ghosted above her labia.

 

“Root,” Shaw called sternly, but did not make any move to stop her, “what are you doing?”

 

“Giving you a hand?”

 

Shaw growled at that. If they kept fooling around, they would not do what they were supposed to do in the first place. No matter how tempting it was to just let Root have her way with her, Shaw resisted the urge. She gripped her wandering hand and removed it away before changing the position back to how it was when they first started. She kneeled between Root’s legs, which had gladly parted to accommodate her presence and raised themselves to perch against each side of her waist.

 

Shaw then took hold of the shaft, running the tip a few times along the sensitive flesh before dipping it lower. Much lower. Root gasped on the first contact, her body involuntarily went rigid as she stared at Shaw. It felt a bit ticklish, but also oddly stimulating. Shaw did not shy away from the intense gaze casted on herself. Instead, she ran her free hand on the smooth skin of Root’s hip, coaxing her to relax, as she continued prodding on the puckered muscle. Root’s sighs were good sign; Shaw could feel her opening up to her but she hesitated to move forward. She had experience this with previous lover and it turned out to be something she did not enjoy. She did not want to screw it up for Root too, who had admitted that she had never tried such thing before then specifically requested Shaw to be her first. It was not a simple case of getting each other off, or a point to tick on their list of sexcapades, or another adventurous fantasy to be fulfilled. It was different, it was important, and it felt a lot like—

 

“I trust you.”

 

 _Trust_. Shaw swallowed thickly. It was always “trust me”, said in singsong voice and a hint of smug smirk. Root always asked Shaw to trust her, but never the other way around. Shaw had never felt the need to assure Root either, believing that if she followed her around like a stray puppy even though their lives were hanging on a thread, which she did, then she must have trusted her enough. This time, however, there was no evidence of playfulness. The three words were said with naked honesty that left Shaw’s chest constricted with something, something that also clogged her throat. So she rushed forward, pressing her lips on Root’s in fear of another confession spilled out of those kiss-swollen lips, with ‘trust’ replaced with a certain four-letters word she was not yet ready to hear.

 

The action had inadvertently caused the tip of the dildo to finally slide inside, but only past the first set of taut sphincter muscle. The kiss broke when Root arched her hips, as if to avoid the discomfort that came with the penetration. She gripped the sheet beside her head with one hand, knuckles white from the force. They incorporated pain in their pleasure quite often, but not like this. Shaw took pity on her, wanting to end it faster. With one hand behind Root’s right knee, she lifted her leg up to rest on her shoulder. It gave more space and with it, Shaw plunged in fully without preamble. Root hissed out a strangled cry, her other hand flew to tug harshly on Shaw’s hair. The shorter brunette relived in the sting radiating from the tendrils of her hair and stilled herself, letting Root adapt to the new feeling. She only leant down to lick the wayward tears that had betrayed Root after the hold on her hair diminished.

 

“You okay?”

 

Root drew a shaky breath, eyes glazed with unshed tears, but smiled wanly. “Peachy, other than the feeling of being ripped apart.”

 

“You _are_ being ripped apart,” Shaw confirmed, sarcasm dripping from her words. The strap-on dildo attached to her was buried deep in Root’s ass; she could recall the particular sensation of peculiar soreness from her own unfortunate experience. “Give it some time.” She sighed, submitting to suckle on Root’s nipple to distract her for the time being.

 

Root welcomed the diversion with delight. It took a while for the burning sensation on her backside to subdue and when she felt she was ready; she rolled her hips and whimpered, quickly settled to a standstill again before repeating the same motion a minute later. All along, Shaw did not even twitch a muscle, except for flicking the neglected nub until she could not maintain it any longer. She allowed Root to set the pace, contented on just watching her face contorted then relaxed every now and then. When the movement gained speed and became increasingly desperate, she put a halt on it. Root looked up at her questioningly.

 

“You won’t be able to come just from this.”

 

“Then help me,” Root replied simply.

 

Her hands were again tangled in Shaw’s dark mane, clawing at the scalp with blunt nails and made no sign that she would do anything about the situation. Shaw knew if it carried on, Root would eventually feel just pain, which more likely than not, followed with bleeding; the soft tissues inside the anal passage were not built to withstand continuous friction. Grunted her assent, she brought one hand between them to do a quick work on Root’s clit. It earned her a loud appreciative moan. Apparently, that coupled with the intense sensation of anal penetration had Root grappling desperately at Shaw, who was not immune to the stimulation either. Root was impossibly tight, seemingly sucking on the dildo, which returned the favor nicely for Shaw on the other side of it.

 

A few more thrust accompanied with the constant pressure on her clit had Root screamed Shaw’s name as she came. Shaw tumbled over the edge not long after her. They ended up as a pile of tangled limbs and sweaty bodies before Shaw propped herself up at last. She then gently pulled out whilst lowering Root’s leg. She imitated Root’s action earlier, lying on her back beside her as she took off the harness wholly and then threw it out of their sight. They could worry about the mess they made in the room later, now they had the afterglow to bask upon.

 

Shaw—sated as she was—was not surprised or irritated when Root reached between them to intertwine their fingers together. She merely turned her head to the side to gaze at her, noticing how beautiful the hacker was with flushed cheeks and the redness that had crept down to her chest. Shaw might or might not smile at the view, she was not sure, but Root’s dopey grin widened noticeably.

 

“Thanks for being so gentle,” Root said, voice soft and clear fondness shone on her eyes. “It was amazing, Sameen.”

 

Shaw did not return the sentimental words. Although whatever Root had in mind when she breached the subject earlier—be it building the trust or perhaps something more—she had certainly achieved it because Shaw shifted to lie on her side, facing Root directly. Their hands separated with a squeeze and Shaw swiftly replaced it with an arm draped around Root’s waist to pull her closer. Their fronts were pressed against each other’s, then Shaw tucked her head under Root’s chin, warm breath caressing her bare chest. They were _cuddling_. Root was stunned at first, but quickly melted into the embrace, kissing the top of Shaw’s head before she drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
